


Absolution

by kotosk (Kotosk)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, the gun is unloaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: Mustang’s expression in that moment is something Ed will treasure for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge huge thank you to Merlin for betaing this <333 babe you're the best

Ed takes a deep breath as he steels his nerves, standing in front of Mustang’s office. He squares his shoulders, puts his best poker face on and checks his gun for the third time before taking another breath and kicking the doors open.

Mustang startles behind his desk, and the surprise on his face turns into frustration as he opens his mouth to, most likely, tell Ed off for damaging property. Again. 

“Hello, shit colonel.” Ed doesn’t give him time to say anything, striding to his desk and walking around it, getting close enough to hold the gun up to Mustang’s head. “Strip.”

Mustang’s expression in that moment is something Ed will treasure for the rest of his life. 

“Fullmetal, what the—” ‘Mustang doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Ed pointedly cocks the gun, pressing the barrel tighter against Mustang’s forehead. 

“Strip, Mustang. I'm not going to repeat myself.” Ed keeps his voice even, trying not to let his own nerves show.

Mustang still looks at him in utter shock, but after a few seconds he lifts his hands to unclasp his uniform jacket, his movements slow and sluggish, like he still can't believe this is happening. 

It is happening though, and after the jacket is off Ed moves behind him, dragging the muzzle of the gun from Mustang’s temple to kiss the spot right below his hairline, at the base of the back of his neck. “Your pants next, bastard.”

When he notices Mustang’s arm twitch in the direction of his desk drawer, where his gloves are, Ed traces the gun down his vertebrae. “Don't do anything stupid, Colonel, I know you can behave.”

Ed can't see Mustang’s face anymore, but the tension is clearly written in his whole body as he stands to his not-very-impressive height, only a few inches above Ed. 

He hears Mustang’s belt buckle clink softly as it's undone, and then Mustang slides his pants down, wisely taking his underwear off as well. His shirttails barely cover his gorgeous ass and Ed doesn't waste a second before grabbing it, squeezing the warm skin hard before giving it a hearty slap. 

Ed steps forward, pushing Mustang up against his desk and grabbing his hair, forcing him to bend over until his chest is pressed against the wooden surface. Mustang’s shirt has ridden up, leaving his ass on full display, and Ed steps closer, pressing his hips snugly against Mustang’s ass.

Mustang jerks in surprise, trying to struggle, but it's ridiculously easy to twist his arms behind his back and hold them there. 

“Major—"

“Well, this is a pretty nice view, Colonel.” Ed never calls him colonel unless he absolutely has to, and doing so now, with the man completely in his power, is wickedly exhilarating.

He keeps the gun cocked and pressed against Mustang’s crossed arms, and uses his other hand to pull a vial of lube out of his pocket. He’s wanted to do this for too long, to not have planned it properly.

“I wonder how many people have seen you like this, just this past week.”

Ed doesn't pay attention to Mustang’s sputtered objections as he pulls the stopper out of the vial with his teeth, and spills it down the centre of Mustang’s ass. 

Mustang flinches at the cold and squirms on the desk when Ed slides two fingers in, crooked downward to target his most sensitive spot.

“Goddamn, forget this week, how many people have fucked you today?” Ed pushes his fingers even deeper, and Mustang has no choice but to just take it. “You're so fucking _loose_ ,” Ed snarls, and Mustang gasps when Ed hits his target. He doesn’t let up, relentlessly rubbing that spot that makes Mustang squirm and whine and choke on his filthy moans. 

“I shouldn’t have wasted good oil on you if you're that wet already.” Ed pulls his fingers out and glides lower, rubbing them over Mustang’s balls and then wrapping them around the hard dick hanging between his thighs. He clicks his tongue in mock-disgust.

“I’ve barely even touched you and you're already rock hard. You’re a slut, aren’t you? At gunpoint, no less. Is it me or would you be ready to get fucked by anyone who touches you like this? Probably the latter,” Ed muses, continuing to stroke Mustang’s cock roughly.

Mustang’s hair is still ruffled where he had gripped it, and Ed can see the tips of his ears going red. 

“Fullmetal—” Mustang tries to speak, but Ed cuts him off with an open hand against his ass, sharp and hard and mean, and Mustang bucks under him and fucking _whines_ like he’s desperate for it. The sound makes Ed’s knees go weak with arousal, and he has to take a moment to undo his pants, to relieve some pressure on his aching cock. 

Mustang’s ass is turning a lovely rosy color from a few slaps, and Ed can see his own faint handprint on Mustang’s left cheek. Ed can't take his eyes off Mustang’s ass as he pulls his dick out and slicks it with the last drops of oil left on his palm. 

“You're not allowed to come until I give you permission, got it?” Ed asks as he teases Mustang’s hole with the head of his cock, not enough to breach him but enough to let Mustang feel the pressure. Just to let him know what’s coming next. 

“You couldn’t make me come if you tried, shrimp,” Mustang growls back, but his voice is breathy and uneven, like he can't quite get enough air in his lungs. 

Ed doesn't deign to answer but instead presses in, pushing until he’s balls deep, faster and rougher than he’s intended. Mustang is gloriously hot and wet around him, spasming at the sudden intrusion and still trembling under him, just barely. Ed wraps his fingers around Mustang’s hip and doesn't let him adjust, setting a harsh pace that leaves them both breathless. 

Mustang tries to suppress his voice as if it would save his last shreds of dignity, but Ed intends to leave him none. He lets go of Mustang’s hip and grabs his hair again, yanking his head backwards and forcing him to arch his spine, not enough to lift off the desk but making it impossible to muffle a drawn out moan when Ed slams his hips into him, pinning him to the desk. 

“Come on, Mustang. Everyone in the HQ already knows that you're a slut, there's no point in being shy now, Colonel,” Ed snarls, grinding into him with slow, sure motions, only taking a moment to collect himself. 

“Ed—”, Mustang gasps, and it must be difficult to speak like that, so Ed lets him drop back on the desk surface, gliding his hand down until he reaches Mustang’s shirt and slides under it, tracing the heated skin and tensed muscles of Mustang’s back. 

Mustang, still mindful of the gun, doesn't move, taking shuddering breaths and whining softly on each exhale. 

“Good boy,” Ed praises, getting distracted by the sight of Mustang’s glorious ass taking his dick like he was made for it. He has to stop looking in order not to come right then and there. 

Whatever Mustang tries to reply with gets lost in a choked wail as Ed starts up again, and picks up a brutal pace, the desk creaking and groaning from the force of his thrusts. Mustang is getting a bit too vocal and while Ed loves hearing his voice break like this, he doesn't want to risk someone actually hearing them. After a particularly loud shout, he drops the gun and leans over Mustang, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“I'm gonna make you come just like this, without touching your dick, and you're going to thank me for it, _whore,_ ” he hisses in Mustang’s ear, starting to snap his hips hard and fast, taking special care to ground his cock into Mustang’s prostate with every thrust. 

Mustang’s muffled wails sound suspiciously like _‘I can’t I can’t I can’t_ ’, but, apparently, he can. It doesn’t take long before he seizes up around Ed's cock, knees buckling with the force of his orgasm, staining his stomach and the desk under him. His head hits the wooden surface before Ed can catch it.

The moment Ed lifts his hand from Roy's mouth, he sobs in gratitude, but it quickly disappears into a string of curses when Ed grips his hips and really goes for it, using Roy's body to chase his own orgasm. 

He bites into Roy's shoulder to stop himself from screaming when he comes. The shirt creaks between the grind of his teeth, the flesh under it bruising, and Ed chokes on his moan, hips still rolling into Roy with small, stuttering jerks. 

It takes Ed a few minutes to gather up enough strength to lift himself into a standing position. Roy sighs against the desk when Ed grinds into him one last time before carefully pulling out. 

Roy looks debauched, sprawled on his desk with Ed's come slowly trickling down his thigh, and the sight is so glorious Ed can't tear his eyes away. He tucks himself in and pats Roy's ass, just where he’d smacked him, where the skin is still red and sore. Roy hisses and Ed grins at the sound. 

“Come on, up you go,” Ed says, hauling him up onto his own feet, supporting his weight when Roy's knees buckle at first. 

From there it takes five steps to cross Roy's home office to a comfy leather couch, where a folded blanket is already waiting for them. Ed decides to leave the desk and the gun and the messed up papers for tomorrow's Ed. 

Roy pretty much drops onto the couch the moment he's close enough, leaving Ed to spread the blanket and cover him, fishing out a bottle of water from beneath the couch and opening it for Roy. Roy grins at him and chugs half of the bottle in one go before passing it back to Ed. Ed takes a few sips and puts it back on the floor, getting on the couch as well and cuddling up to Roy after they're both tucked in.

“You were wonderful,” he says, kissing a trail up Roy's neck and worrying the skin under his ear. Roy chuckles, still giddy from the scene, turning his face to Ed's and nuzzling him. “So good for me.”

“I should be telling you that. I think my legs are still shaking.” Roy is still hoarse, and Ed's chest swells with pride. “I'm rather impressed with how well you were acting.”

“Yeah, well. Gotta make it believable for you, right?” Ed unbuttons his shirt lazily, pressing his hand to the warm skin beneath and feeling Roy's rapid heartbeat. “We should take a bath,” he murmurs against Roy's neck, safe and warm and cozy in his embrace and getting sleepier with each passing second. 

“Later,” Roy kisses the side of his head he can reach and hugs him closer, not having the energy to get up either, and Ed is perfectly fine with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you absolutely have to try this at home make sure the gun is unloaded mmkay


End file.
